towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Visit to Vanir
.jpg| }} |} |hp=100|def=10|coin=6383|esk=87}} |hp=8297380|def=4920|coin=600|esk=1462}} |} : Loki! You're heading to Freyr...to the Vanir, right? I'm coming with you! : Alright! Hel and Fenrir need Summoner's company to kill boredom anyways! : No, you aren't coming. We know nothing about you yet. : B-but... : Don't make me repeat myself. Go wherever you please. Stay away from us. : I know a way to soothe Hel's curse that she got from the demons. The one curse she inherited from your wife. Loki sprinted at the Summoner, gripped his collar and lifted him up. At that moment, Loki caught a glimpse of the Summoner's transparent limbs and was shocked. Loki put the Summoner down and turned around. : 'He's cursed too... That's why he knows about Angrboda.' : Suit yourself, but remember about what you said about Hel's curse. 【Meet BOSS】 Loki led the Summoner, Hel, Fenrir and the soldiers towards Vanir. They travelled past the icefield using the stars to find their way. Loki's army proceeded towards the frontline without rest. Finally, they reached the Vanir's territory. However, they could not see the frontline no matter how far they walked. The Summoner felt they were walking in a circle, as if they had fallen into a trap... : Hehe, you've triggered my trap! There's no escape! 【Defeated BOSS】 : Something's weird about the Polaris... : Humph, what's weird? The Polaris is always at the... Loki pointed at the Polaris and noticed it was something else, a light ball of element power! : Dang it! They got me! }} |hp=562974|def=2630|coin=566|esk=35}} |hp=98651|def=10|coin=280|escape=9}} |hp=562974|def=2630|coin=566|esk=35}} |hp=3429350|def=7180|coin=493|esk=494}} |} : I'll break this lousy trick! The Summoner called for the heroic spirits. They raised their bows at the light ball as earth elemental power gathered at the arrows... They launched their arrows at the light ball, which then flashed and vanished in thin air. The real Polaris reappeared afterwards. Loki's army proceeded to push towards the frontline. : Good work on the Polaris. If you didn't see through the disguise, we would've been still wandering around pointlessly. : Can I see that as a thank you? : ...Whatever. 【Enter Wave 3】 : P-please help me... The demons are after me... 【Wave 3 - retreated】 : Thanks to you, I'm safe now! 【Meet BOSS】 With the guide of the Polaris, they reached Vanir territory. What awaited them were drifting smoke and countless corpses... : A-are we too late? : Don't think about it. Move forward. 【Defeated BOSS】 As they were heading to the Vanir, a loud noise came from somewhere! Loki and the Summoner turned to the noise and saw Vanirian soldiers fighting a troop of demon soldiers intensely. It was Freyr who was leading the army. Despite Freyr's remarkable commanding skills, the demons had the upper hand. They continued to fight through sheer will to protect their hometown. }} x1}} |hp=1524690|def=1520|coin=209}} |hp=1524690|def=1520|coin=209|esk=39}} |hp=1524690|def=1520|coin=209}} |hp=4597160|def=3840|coin=249|esk=876}} |} : Do something! Aren't we here to help them? Loki! : Don't give me orders! All soldiers, attack! 【Meet BOSS】 Loki led his soldiers towards the demons. Freyr's Vanir soldiers attacked on the other side simultaneously! Loki's raid caught the demon army off guard and split them into several groups. However, there were still a lot of them. Loki's raid was only a drop in the bucket. : Surround them! They were just walking garbage. Don't be afriad! 【Defeated BOSS】 : I see you're struggling, Freyr. : Humph, because you interrupted out formation! Loki and the Summoner blazed an opening and joined Freyr's army. Loki and Freyr fought back to back. Their union boosted the Vanir soldiers' morale drastically. As the battle continued, the earth shook intensely! They looked around and found a giant skeleton dragon coming from behind the demons... }} zh:來訪華納族